


[DMC][DV/DanteV][R18]跟哥哥的人性亂搞到底算不算外遇

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 是一個V沒有被切出來，偶爾哥哥會不小心跑出第二人格，變身成V的設定。背景是尼祿姬利葉，沒有NV。





	[DMC][DV/DanteV][R18]跟哥哥的人性亂搞到底算不算外遇

[DMC][DV/DanteV]跟哥哥的人性亂搞到底算不算外遇

 

對於V的存在，但丁感到煩惱。

這樣說其實有點......奢侈，因為他理性上完全能夠理解維吉爾現今能夠展現的柔軟都是因為有V那段時光的關係，切裂了自己壓抑的人性，反而導致了人性的成長以及表面化，融合後的維吉爾除了擁有鋼刀般的銳利之外也擁有水的柔軟，他那教科書般傲嬌的哥哥依舊傲嬌，只是比例上產生了變化。

 

但依舊不妨礙他對於V感到煩惱這件事情，畢竟V─維吉爾人性面的成長並非根源於他，而是他的大侄子，維吉爾的兒子。  
是的，他不是那個讓維吉爾能夠徹底剖開自己最柔軟的那一面完全依賴的人，也不是那個能夠將維吉爾作為一個需要保護的個體去對待的人，他們不是這樣成長的，那不是他們的相處方式，斯巴達雙子的愛混雜了血與傷口，紅色與黑色滴滴答答的流淌在暗夜的溝壑中。

好啦他承認他忌妒尼祿可以吧，反正他就是只能跟他老哥相愛相殺到最後啦，哼哼讓哥的人性成長又怎樣，還不是只有他可以操他哥哥(而且尼祿是個鋼鐵直男，跟姬利葉幸福快樂的很，聽說明年準備要生自己的寶寶了)。

但是，對，但是，如果這僅限於過去式，如果V就這麼徹底地被他哥融合，他也不會為此煩惱，畢竟過去的就過去了，要跟老哥計較的過去可不只這一樁，一一煩惱那些東西但丁恐怕要吃不好睡不好，真正讓他煩惱的原因是─V，偶爾會出現。

當他第一次出現的時候但丁差點崩潰，完全不是誇飾，完全不是，他差點以為他老哥又用了甚麼手段消失、又用了閻魔刀捅自己一刀，他又要在一次面對維吉爾的消失，而這次他甚至不知道為什麼。

而那個坐在客廳讀詩的詩人似乎感受到了但丁短時間內從零度到沸騰的魔氣，他對自己打了聲招呼，簡單的說道：「早安，但丁，我也不知道為什麼會這樣，可能是魔力有點不穩定的關係，我想過一陣子就好了，你要先吃早飯嗎？」

「維吉爾......？」

「說的正確點，我的自我感覺比較接近V，但我的記憶沒有任何問題，我也沒有拿閻魔刀捅自己一刀，比較像是魔力不穩定造成的，畢竟我現在的飲食習慣跟魔界完全不同。  
是沒錯，維吉爾在魔界這些年來吃的完全不是人類吃的東西─這可不是比喻─他吃惡魔，喝惡魔血。

「所以別擺出那副樣子......放心吧，我不會不告而別的，但丁。」

但丁這才從V那墨綠色的眼睛裏頭看到，他的表情有多可怕。

而維吉爾完全的人性─V，拍了拍他沙發，他旁邊的位置說道：「你可以把早飯拿來這邊吃，我不會走的。

這麼說的人，昨天才因為他把披薩的碎屑落在沙發上而用幻影劍戳了他32個洞。

最後他在V的身邊吃了早飯(說穿了只不過是個毫無技術的火腿蛋三明治)，然後聽著他唸詩，就像遙遠遙遠以前，他們還小的時候一樣。

不同的是但丁沒有拿要練劍煩他，他只是坐在一旁靜靜的聆聽，甚至將頭枕在他膝蓋上，享受V細瘦而溫柔的手指撫在他額頭上的感覺。

維吉爾在中餐前就變回來了，魔力重組著他的身體，把但丁從沙發上掀翻在地，與他們魔人化那樣快速的進程不同，他眼看著V細瘦的身體像吹氣球一樣，肌肉鼓脹了起來，骨骼發出清脆的聲響抽高，所有的一切都在改變，慢慢地改變，最後是那雙眼睛從墨綠變成冰藍，變回他原來熟悉的維吉爾。

然後他撲上去操了他哥，狠狠地把他押在沙發操了他一小時，射到他屁股塞不下這麼多精液，溢出被他操開的小洞流到大腿上。

而維吉爾彷彿也知道他的不安，又或是才剛從V變回來，人性的影響更大一些，他順從的讓但丁操他，沒有怪他用精液弄髒了才剛洗過的沙發。

而對於自己為什麼會變成這樣，維吉爾也沒有比剛剛V所說的還要多的解釋。「我也很意外會發生這種事情，只能慢慢觀察了。」

而那一次的變化就像是個開頭，V偶爾會出現，但至少但丁不會這麼恐慌了。  
有一次V出現的時候尼祿剛好在，年青人激動到但丁都快認為他對V有那麼點意思了。

每一次變成V的時候他就會記錄當天的各種天候、潮汐，以及變化的週期，而在確定週期之後維吉爾露出了某種程度上堪稱難堪的表情。  
「一個月左右一次，月圓的前後兩天都有可能，目前時間都大約是12小時左右，目前還是找不到解決方法，只能判斷是後遺症了。」

每次變成V的時候，但丁都會躺在他的膝蓋上聽他唸詩，與老哥堅硬結實的手指不同，詩人的手指纖細易折，落在他眼皮上的手如羽毛般輕，但丁不討厭這種感覺。  
而每次從V變回來的那個當下，但丁就會以性愛作為確定維吉爾返回的儀式，而且，不得不說，那時候的老哥腦袋會有點亂，像是V的意識佔了太多比重，他會變得很柔軟很甜美，甚至願意讓他把手臂塞進去。

今天是第五次，模式大概就這麼固定下來了，所以不能怪但丁有點小心思了。

但丁躺在詩人的腿上，仰望著詩人的下顎，V的手指把他的頭髮繞在手指上，低聲吟誦著《天國與地獄的婚姻》，但丁將詩人在他耳邊的手移到唇邊，輕輕印上一個吻，詩人因此停下了朗誦，墨綠的眼睛望著但丁。

「怎麼了？」  
「這個嘛……我在想是不是該對現在的你做點壞事。」但丁把玩著詩人纖細的手指，張開嘴含入他們，詩人看著他，手指狎弄著但丁的唇舌，傳奇的惡魔獵人唇角帶笑，張開嘴吐出濡濕的手指。  
「說真的，我有點訝異你忍到現在。」V微笑著，低頭吻上但丁，他們唇舌交纏，彼此交換著津液，濕潤的水聲在事務所大廳迴響，這個吻纏綿而溫情。

「有點……奇怪。」兩人分了開來，但丁舔了舔唇，又在V的嘴上啄了一下。「感覺不太一樣……」

「當然不一樣。」V微笑著。「這個身體可以說是完全的人類，只是可以使用些微的魔力罷了……你還想知道更多不一樣的地方嗎？」詩人的語調如同鴉片般甜美誘人，微溫的氣息噴在但丁的鼻尖上撓得他心癢癢的。  
但丁當然知道詩人與他哥哥的不同，他柔弱易折，宛若一朵綻放的毒花，散發甜美誘人的香氣，把人引入陷阱之中。  
但維吉爾卻是一把出鞘的刀，隨時準備攻擊所有侵害他範圍的事物，即使是V彰顯了他人性面的現在，也只是給他加上了刀鞘罷了。

「我想，但我有點擔心你變回來之後會切了我老二。」但丁輕佻的笑著。  
「不，我想不會的，我們……知道我們是同一個人，更何況……」V勾起一邊嘴角，狡黠的笑著。「切了也馬上能長回來不是嗎？」

「好，我確定你是維吉爾了。」但丁笑著從沙發上彈了起來，也不待V反應過來就一把將詩人打橫抱起，V驚呼一聲抱著但丁的頸子，這讓但丁更得意了。  
「你為什麼平常都不讓我這樣抱？」但丁舉重若輕(奇特的一件事情，V比維吉爾輕，質量守恆定律都餵狗吃了)的抱著V往二樓的房間走。  
「嗯……維吉爾不喜歡太軟弱的感覺。」V微微笑著。「但是V可以。」  
「這算不算俗稱的雙重人格？」  
「也許。」V不置可否。「你該慶幸我不會變成綠色的巨人。」  
「引用熱門電影梗，令人欣慰。」但丁笑著把詩人扔到床上，隨意的脫掉自己的衣服和褲子，V則蹬掉了腳上的涼鞋，將維吉爾為了變身而事先穿好的睡袍解了開來。

失去了三個夢魘的詩人擁有一頭斯巴達家標誌的銀髮之外，身上的紋身也只剩下淡淡的痕跡，詩人皮包骨的身軀彷彿隨便就能輕易折斷，肉色的老二躺在銀色的恥毛裡頭尚未勃起，V大方的將自己的身軀展現給但丁看。  
「很抱歉不像維吉爾這麼完美，但是屁股的部份我還有點自信。」

「這個嘛……我想自己驗貨。」但丁爬上了床，俯視著溫順的躺在床上的人類，他在V的頸側落下一吻，一個輕輕的吸吮就讓薄薄的皮膚泛起紅痕，但丁改為用舌面舔舐著V明顯的血筋，詩人一邊承受著但丁少見的溫柔，一邊用手指磨擦著他結實的手臂。

V的膝蓋輕輕的在但丁胯間頂弄，但丁則對唯一沒被刺青覆蓋的乳尖給予刺激，他靈巧的舌尖在頂端舔舐，然後將之含入，用牙齒磨著，詩人因此發出微弱的呻吟，但丁帶著刀繭的右手則揉捏、玩弄著V缺乏肌肉的胸部，因為脂肪太過稀少手感並不怎麼好，但丁只好集中刺激那粉色的乳尖，反覆的玩弄直到他挺立成深紅色的肉粒。

「哈……」V吐出宛如吟誦般的呻吟，帶著笑的聲音低語。「你第一次這麼溫柔。」  
「我可不想把你弄壞了，而且我平常也很溫柔，是你老要我重些。」但丁抬起頭發出了不平之鳴，卻迎上人類帶著水氣的綠眸，他呆了一下上前親吻詩人豐滿的雙唇，詩人在結束了一個纏綿的吻之後說道：  
「你知道不管你怎麼做我都會喜歡的。」

是的，但丁知道，他知道他的哥哥催促他快些、重些都是為了掩蓋他的失控，他的控制狂哥哥不喜歡失去控制，而讓維吉爾失控則是但丁的最愛。  
只是這次反而是但丁有些快失控了，因為這句話。

「……這是犯規，V，你不能這樣說話。」但丁把額頭靠在V的胸口上，細瘦的胸膛因為那明顯的笑意而起伏。  
「我當然可以，我是維吉爾，我是V，我們本源為一。」V的手指輕輕扒梳著但丁的頭髮，帶來舒適的搔癢感。

「我本來希望你平常也這麼老實就好，但現在想想你還是別太老實，免得我得心臟病。」也不等V回答，但丁接著往下吻，在詩人可愛的肚臍打著圈，這是他們在母親胎內臍帶相連的地方，不得不承認但丁對這個位置一向有過度的迷戀，而他們肚臍的形狀大小一模一樣，也同樣敏感。

「嗯……你可能、先擔心你會得糖尿病……」V雙腳不自覺的踢動，但丁一邊用舌尖刺激他的肚臍一邊握住了他的老二，因為沒有潤滑不方便擼動，只是用拇指磨擦濕潤的頂端，但即使如此也已進讓詩人不住喘息，雙手催促著但丁往下照顧「重點」。

但丁笑了笑，往下將V的老二一口氣吞到底，把整根長度密密的包在嘴裡，用喉頭按摩頂部，沒有用人類的身體受過這種刺激的V發出尖銳短促的哭喊，抓著但丁頭髮的手因此揪緊。

當然人類的力度甚至無法將但丁的頭推開一絲一毫，但丁用舌頭按壓著口中肉塊的底部，彷彿完全不受食道跟氣道都被堵住的影響，吞嚥的動作讓V的老二受到全方位的照顧，詩人仰起頭發出短促的呻吟，但丁在他將要射精的那一刻前掐住底部，張嘴將濡濕的陰莖吐出來。

「哈、哈……」V喘著氣，甚至沒辦法說出一個像樣的字，但丁舔著唇，將V翻過去讓他趴在床上，詩人順從的任但丁動作，甚至主動的分開腿，翹起他那挺翹的小屁股。

「確實屁股不賴。」但丁輕輕拍了下V的屁股，引來一陣驚呼，這動作在平常會得到的可是幻影劍，傳奇惡魔獵人掰開詩人的臀肉，舔上這個身體從未被插入過的後穴。

「但丁……」V顫抖著吐出弟弟的名字，人類的他從沒杯如此對待過，腦中屬於維吉爾的經驗不太管用，「知道」跟「感覺」差得太多，但丁潮濕靈活的舌頭在他的穴裡頭舔舐抽插的感覺讓他頭皮發麻，他無微不至的舔著能夠舔到的內壁，再用手指把穴口擴張開來舔得更深，V放肆的叫喊來紓解令腦袋都要麻痺的快感，而他越喊但丁似乎越是起勁，把他的下身弄的濕淋淋的(或是但丁倒了潤滑劑？V不知道，他沒空知道。)。

當但丁把他的老二擠進那個被充分擴張、潤滑的穴口時，V顫抖著射出了一點，這句身體在性愛的掌控力上似乎極其低落，又對碰觸十分敏感，他抓著枕頭嗚嗚的叫喊，顫抖得猶如剛出生的幼貓。

但丁很謹慎，他已經很久沒跟人類做愛了，久到自己都忘了上次的一夜情是什麼時候，跟男人還是女人，他用上最大的自制力緩慢的進入再抽出，每一下都像要徹底熨平腸道裡的皺褶，V在前列腺被輾過的時候會發出啜泣，會夾的更緊，然後再被他幹開。  
他的手從V的腰間往下移，上頭已經印上了但丁的指印，不久之後想必會轉為烏青，他掰開那被撐到極限吞著他老二的穴，一邊確定他老哥的人性沒被他撕開，一邊二進一出的插到底。

當完全插入的時候但丁俯下身，整個人趴在已經抖得如同發燒的病人般的V身上，他的肌膚很冷，連汗都是冷的，但丁一邊吻去V額頭的汗水一邊想著。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「嗯……可以……我只是、需要、習慣……」V混亂的點著頭，然後但丁吻上他，考慮到剛剛但丁舔過哪裡，這可算是有些不衛生了(話說舔穴本來就不衛生就是了)，但這個念頭只在V的腦海裡閃過一下就消失了，沒人能在但丁肉慾的吻裡頭保持理智，至少他不行。

但丁親吻人的方式像是野獸，比起把舌頭伸進別人的嘴裡，他更喜歡把對方的舌頭刁過來吸吮、玩弄，甚至再用上一些牙齒不輕不重的咬個幾下，有時候甚至會真的咬下來，不過維吉爾不會在乎這個。  
這時但丁當然不會咬下V的舌頭，但他仗著魔人的鐵鏈和肺活量吻得V頭腦發暈，下身也開始聳動，他全身的重量都不客氣的壓在詩人的身上，雙手從後頭扣著V的十指，徹底的宰制羸弱的人類，V在但丁近乎掠奪的吻和壓制中艱難的喘息，但丁又快又急的抽插讓彼此的肉體不斷的拍擊，發出讓人羞恥的聲音，他甚至沒給他多少空間呻吟，每一次吻與吻之間的間隙只夠他呼吸三次就被封住，V覺得自己進入了一種無氧運動式的酷刑，眼淚因為缺氧和快感而不斷的往下掉，而他只能緊抓著但丁扣著自己的手指承受。

「你還可以嗎？」不知過了多久但丁終於放棄了讓他缺氧，V啜泣著喘氣，好一陣子才斷斷續續的說出「我、我想、沒問題……」  
「很好。」但丁笑著在他臉頰快速一吻，坐起身來將V抱在懷裡，胸部貼著詩人皮包骨的背脊，將他發抖的大腿併攏抱起，手指扣在V的膝蓋底下，這個姿勢讓V唯一的支點只剩下但丁的老二，他慌張的撐著但丁有力的雙臂，仍抵不住重力而徹底的吞下那根粗大的肉柱。  
「但丁……！」  
「我想做這個很久了。」但丁親吻了下詩人汗濕的髮際。「但維吉爾比我高一些，比較不方便。」但丁一邊說著一邊將細瘦的詩人抬起，像是把V當巨大飛機杯似的恣意擺弄，讓他的小穴套弄自己的陰莖，V的雙手根本無法在但丁的宰制下發揮任何作用，僅僅只是支撐著不讓自己倒下而已。

像這樣完全被宰制、控制、自己沒有任何自主性的姿勢讓V有些抗拒，但一下子就被但丁又重又深的抽插給擊潰，更致命的是但丁偶爾在他耳邊呢喃的細語。  
「別擔心，交給我。」  
「我會照顧你。」  
「你在我這裡很安全。」

缺氧的腦袋讓他完全無法做出像樣的回應，只能像是個孩子一樣的隨著他的抽插呻吟啜泣，他把自己徹底縮在但丁的懷抱裡讓他使用，他甚至沒發現自己什麼時候射精，又射了幾次。  
他只知道當斯巴達的次子把他如同岩漿般熱燙的精液射進他體內的時候，但丁問了一句話：「你覺得人類的身體能受得了魔人的老二嗎，V？」  
而他好像有又好像沒有這麼回答：  
「你可以試試，我相信你。」

—

「……」維吉爾醒來的時候發現，他整個人是窩在但丁懷裡抱著他睡的。這個自覺讓他皺起了眉，把但丁的手臂拉開，下床到廁所盥洗。

一點痕跡都沒有，當從V變回來之後，所有的傷痕與淤青都會消失，他什麼都沒有留下，除了那些記憶和經驗，這個部份是共享的，只是他會需要一點時間整合，這次整合的工作似乎在睡眠中完成了，他的腦袋清楚，完全記得V跟但丁幹了甚麼好事，紅色的魔人是怎樣用他可怕的老二把人類弄到胡言亂語，連「好像懷了你的孩子」這種話都說出口了。  
操，真不想承認。

維吉爾抽起毛巾架上的藍色毛巾擦臉，寢室裡頭的動靜昭示著床上的另一個人也起床了，而當他擦完臉之後，滿臉鬍渣笑得一臉猥褻的弟弟出現在浴室門口，接著貼著他的背抱上來。  
「早安，哥哥。」  
「嗯。」維吉爾隨口答應著，拿出牙刷和牙膏準備刷牙。  
「還是這樣比較好。」鏡子裡頭可見但丁把頭靠在他的肩膀上，銀色的半長髪搔癢著他的耳際。  
「我以為你玩得挺開心的。」維吉爾說完便把牙刷塞進嘴裡開始刷牙。  
「是沒錯啦，但就是怪怪的。」但丁一邊說著一邊親吻著維吉爾的耳際。「你們明明是同個人卻不一樣，很像又完全不同，我總覺得自己在外遇。」  
維吉爾沒有理他，而是默默的完成刷牙的工作，但丁也認命的開始刷牙洗臉，等到但丁完工之後，維吉爾連鬍子都剃好了，而他甚至只有生出一點鬍渣而已。

「別擔心，我不會因此切掉你老二。」維吉爾吊起一邊嘴角笑著，而但丁則又黏了上去，給了兄長一個黏膩的吻。  
「太好了，因為我現在就想用它。」

但丁當然獲得了使用許可。

END

好的，我想說的是 ,DantV的車有夠難開，超級難。  
我開NeroV跟DVD根本隨便就能開，但，這個，真的，很難。

https://images.plurk.com/6ONYuaZ1EaNwNGfC1eAxl5.jpg 使用的姿勢

不過我還是開完了，感謝斯巴達


End file.
